Graphical methods for the exploration of biomedical data will be implemented by means of nonparametric estimation techniques and CRT display technology. The exploratory system will be designed to provide the biomedical researcher with the appropriate balance between: 1) display simplicity and exploratory power; 2) information related to sample versus population characteristis; 3) single and multistage procedures. The project will involve the collaborative efforts of many health science and methodologically oriented researchers. Consequently, a substantial component of this effort will concern the interchange of information in order to assure that the methods developed will be applicable (and will actually be applied) to diverse biomedical problems. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: "Implementation and Applications of Bivariate Gaussian Mixture Decomposition," Tarter, Michael and Silvers, Abraham, Journal of the American Statistical Association, Volume 70, Number 349, March 1975, pp. 47-55; "Model-free Data Exploration and Pattern Recognition--Discussion and Examples," Tarter, Michael, Proceedings of Computer Science and Statistics: 8th Annual Symposium on the Interface; ed. Frane, James, Health Sciences Computing Facility, 1975, pp. 372-81.